


Dogtags

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Character Death, Dark, Grief/Mourning, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 03:25:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel grieves his lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dogtags

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the J/D Ficathon Prompt-a-Thon, with the prompt, "dogtags,"

Daniel clutched the dogtags in his hand. He was lucky to even have these - Janet had taken them for him - given the unofficial nature of their relationship. It didn't matter anymore, of course, but Don't Ask Don't Tell had been weighing on him for years, and the inability to even publicly grieve...

Hot metal bit into his palm and Daniel relaxed his death grip on the tags. He snorted. Death grip. What an ironic phrase to use right now. Jack had had a death grip on this same hand just an hour ago. They had both been covered in blood then - Jack's blood - and Daniel still was. It had flaked off of him as he stumbled down the corridor to his office, but there was still plenty left.

Just not enough of it inside Jack.

Daniel looked down at the dogtags again. It had never been like this before. Before they'd always been lost, trapped off world. Missing, presumed dead. No dogtags left for the grieving, but no body to prove the loss either. Today there was a body. Today there were dogtags, handed to him by Janet with tears in her eyes.

Today his Jack had died. And all Daniel had now was a pair of dogtags.


End file.
